Battle Of Nevada
The Nevada Campaign ''(April 3rd, 2201 - August 13th, 2201)'' Also Known as Operation Rattle, to The Federation Strike 7, Was A Desert Battle That was going to determine the Fate of The United States, and The Planet Itself, During the Early Closing Events Of the Rivera Federation War On Earth. The Nevada Desert Was A Key Strategic Location for a United States Military Base A.K.A The Hoover Pit, that Is Located Underground In the Hoover Region. The Battle Cost the United States the Lose Of Princess Hera Husikia, and Their New and Improved Mind Controlled Technology That Are Used for Vehicles A.K.A. M.T.C.. The Battle Ended in a Japanese and American Victory after the Rescuing of Princess Hera, and the Occupation Of the FS7 Field Head Quarters At Arrow Heights Located in the Northern Desert, A.K.A Desert Arrow. Belligerents *'2nd Rookie Battalion...' Princess Hera Husikia... *'Japanese Self-Defense Force (43rd Tokyo Division)...' April Juskia... *'Federation Strike 7 (The MoonWalkers)...' New Dark Harrison Rivera & Princess Ura Jorana... Military Simulations New And Improved Weapons The Simulations Began To Change However on the 2nd Of April when The 2nd Rookie Division began to Develop New Weapons In Technology that would make the forces of Earth more triumphed against the Federation Strike 7 War Machine and Finally throw the Ruthless Killing Machines off the Face of the Earth. The Machine Thermal Controllers Or better known as M.T.C. Was considered to be A Controller that enables A Pilot or ground Vehicle Operator Will be able to Take control of their Vehicle by Using the Power of the Mind instead of always being at Risk against The F.S.7.Star Shots. These Mind Operated Vehicles were Considered to be the First Major Earth Vehicles that Can Come Into War Without Operators, Despite having A Tremendous Amount Of UAV's this was going to be the First Vehicles to Be powered by the Human Mind rather than by Remote Control or Manuel Control. Testing Began for the Weapons On April 3rd When they 2nd Began to Scramblize The Battle Simulators and Later Smashing The Training Hell Tanks with Simulator Lasers. The M.T.C. Was a major Success for the People trying to Operate the Dead Federation Strike 7 Vehicles had great difficulty on blowing one of the Mechanized Valors Out of the Sky, no matter how well there aiming would become. 'Planned Weapon Franchise' After the Successful Testing of The New Machine Thermal Controller The M.T.C. Princess Hera Husikia was Very Pleased that she wished for the Weapons to be Shipped to the Rest Of the United States Military, other Continents in need. It was going to be The Federation Strike 7's Worst Nightmare. Now the Earth will have The Ability to Control their Vehicles by Mined as of those of the Rivera Federation. War In The Desert 'Rivera Federation Insertion' Unknown to the 2nd Rookie Division, The Federation Strike 7 MoonWalkers Had A Spy Among their Organization watching and reporting their every move. The Spy was New Dark Harrison Rivera who was definitive hard to tell the Difference from real Harrison Who at the time was Engaged With The FS7 at Fukuoka Japan. Highland Later Informs Princess Ura that her Son is In Nevada doing his job and Orders her to head their on the Double with Her MoonWalkers. After agreeing to his Orders she Ordered The MoonWalkers Into Nevada where They Automatically Size Control Of Arrow Heights where they automatically begin Construction Of the Desert Arrow Base On One of the Mountains. After the Construction was Completed they began to Dig All around the Perimeter Turning the Entire Desert Into A Trench Fortress And Using the Mountains As bunkers. N.D.H.R. Later Informs Princess Ura the where a bouts of the M.T.C. and she begins to Mass for a Surprise Offensive against The Hoover Region. She Orders N.D.H.R. To retrieve the M.T.C. Helmets, after getting annoyed of her Son Ruthlessly Torturing her Sister Ura Jorna who was Deliberately Tied up in a closet,. "Enjoying Your little Nap Ura? ha, ha, ha, Does Bunny Want A Carrot! Ha ha ha..." He Said until he was Interrupted by his Mother. "N.D.H.R.!" She Orders getting His Attention... "Yes Mother..." N.D.H.R. replied, "Stop Toying around with my Sister and Grab the M.T.C.!!" "My Pleasure Mother, Hail Rivera!" He Responded. While Briefing her Men, The Sirens Rang Warning the Soldiers that the Federation Strike 7 Are on their Way, and have Entered The Hoover Region. Princess Hera Orders All of her forces to reach the Surface and to repel their attack, and later Orders The New and Improved M.T.C. Programed Valors To Join the Battle Revealing a smirk that The MoonWalkers were going to have a big Surprise. 'Attack On The Hoover Region' N.D.H.R. Made a suggestion that He would use the Valors Instead Of Andrew Garren Doing It, but Hera Still Believing that N.D.H.R. Is the Real New Harrison Rivera, replies the Following... Not This Time Cutie, You will be Working The Elevators. Yes Ma'am... N.D.H.R. Replied while Letting out an evil Chuckle when Hera turns her Back. While activating the Elevator, he begins to Spread out their Positions To Princess Ura Outside, who was waiting. She then Orders her Forces Into The High grounds in prepare for an ambush. Unfortunately for the 2nd Rookie Division, They were Ambushed And Heavily Under Fire from Hell Tanks as soon as they Rolled Off of the Elevators. Another Large Garrison of The 2nd was also being Ambushed to the North By hell Tanks, and another to the East. Only one Area was still Clear to Move a Division through, and that was the Southern Pass, where A Large group Of Infantry And APC's Who were Escorting The M.T.C. Valors from Out of the Base. Andrew Later Got control Of The Valors and Unleashed the 2 Drop ships On The Moonwalker Advance Wiping Out a grand Total Of 6 Hell Tanks Under 5 Minute. Princess Hera who Was Aboard One of the APC's Responded Saying that he was doing great, but unfortunately N.D.H.R. Overpowered Andrew By Saying The Following "I'll Take That!" and By the Time Andrew Tuns Around He is Punched Across the Face By A Mechanical Arm. After Gaining Control Of the M.T.C. He Waits as one of The Valor's Land Right In front of him allowing him to Jump aboard one of the Drop Ships, and Begins to Wreak Havoc Among the 2nd Rookies. Many People could not believe that Andrew would actually turn into a traitor, but Hera Sensing that something is wrong managed to Jump Aboard the Drop ship That N.D.H.R. was On and A Fight between the 2 Commences. While R.D.H.R. And Hera were Fighting Over the M.T.C. Valor's The MoonWalkers manged to Push the East Rookies Into A Narrow Corridor where they Began to make their Stands In the Heavily Rocky Area managing to Repel tremendous Waves Of Attacks, But the North was Being overrun and began full Scale Retreat into The Nixon Canyon where they Plan to Make their Stand against the Surging MoonWalkers. 'Lose Of The Valors, and Princess Hera Husikia' Sadly N.D.H.R. Managed To Overpower Princess Hera And she was Shown Unconscious, On The Occupied Valor Princess Ura Gave H.D.H.R. An Order to Finish off the Remains of the Northern Defenders Of the 2nd Rookies, but N.D.H.R. Responded to her Saying "Our Job Is Done here, we Were Sent To Retrieve the Parasite M.T.C. Device and the 2 Parasite Drop Ships, and That's What We've Done... MOONWALKERS Back To Base..." Following the Commands Of N.D.H.R. Commands The MoonWalkers Pulled Out of the Hoover Region and Left the Remaining 2nd Rookies In Sorrow Sadness and Grief after the Lose of the M.T.C. and Worst of all 12 Year old Princess Hera Husikia. After The Attack The MoonWalkers Returned to the Desert Arrow, where They Through the Unconscious 12 Year Old Princess Into a Cell that Surrounded by Bomb lasers that if Touch by A Human they Would Explode taking them and the Prisoner along with them. Ura Later Honors N.D.H.R. For his Hard work, by Allowing him to Take control of One Half Of the MoonWalkers. And From then On Mass Production Of M.T.C. Chips Into Rivera Federation Infantry Units Began. 2 Days Later Their Production Was Completed, and The Testing was about To Begin, with Ura Watching After A Successful Test Run performed By Both N.D.H.R. and Reploid Devest Rivera... Ura Now Believes That her MoonWalkers Now Believe that they Would be the Most Successful Military Organization in the Federation Strike 7 Arsenal. Sorrow Plans For Vengeance While the events Of The Production Was Commencing On The Federation Strike 7 Infantry Units and Vehicles All The Way At The Desert Arrow. The 2nd Rookies Were Debriefed By their Failure of Preventing the MoonWalkers from Taking Both Hera, and The M.T.C. However their Debrief is later changed when Ura Jorna Finally Enters the Room At last Untied, by Andrew who Finally Woke Up, but with an Extremely large Headache, By New Harrison Rivera Who Eventually Returned From Fukuoka Japan, to check On Princess Hera, and His Adopted Teenage Mother Ura Jorna. and she Later starts to Explained the Where A bouts on What happen to her, and What N.D.H.R. has been Doing to her as well, but Defended New Harrison from Being Accused. After doing Tremendous Thinking and Looking at New Harrison Squarely In the Eye, 13 Year Old Prince Beji Husikia Orders Horace Bouser To Replay The Recording of the Entire Battle, On the Scene where N.D.H.R. Is Taking Off. After Pausing The Screen They Zoom In And Deciphered Finally At last revealing to the 2nd Rookies that New Harrison Was Really New Dark Harrison All Along. "That's New Dark Harrison Rivera! Son Of The Dark Princess Dark Ura Jorana. We've should have Known he wasn't the Real New Harrison." After Realizing the Bad Encounter Ura Demanded To Know More, ads Prince Beji Replied "N.D.H.R Impersonated as Your Son, and Made Off With both Our Newly Developed Experimental M.T.C. Valor Drop Ships..." All Of Sudden Princess Hera Appears On The Screen. "Hera What Happen To Her?!" Ura Gasped as Beji Replied very Sadly. "They Got her My Princess, Hera Must Have Saw Through N.D.H.R. and Tried To Prevent him from Taking Both Valors. The Last We Saw Of her Was This..." Hera Is Shown Unconscious With N.D.H.R. behind her holding her Head Down. "No Hera!! She's Only A Child! How Can These Ruthless Machines Be So Cruel Especially To The Young. My Son and I Must Get her Back, You've got to Let us Undue what We've Done!" Ura Demanded In State Of Rage, as Beji Replied with Ease, "We'll all get our Chance for We Tracked Both Of Our Valors To This Remote Part Of The Northern Nevada Desert Known as Arrow Heights." After The Tragic Witnessing Of the Capturing Of Princess Hera Husikia and the lose of the M.T.C., The 2nd Rookies Begin To Device A Plan in an attempt to Rescue The Princess and Destroy the M.T.C. In order to Keep it from Falling Into Federation Strike 7 Hands. New Harrison And Princess Ura Managed to Enter the Desert Arrow Undetected and managed to Knock out a couple of Guards, in an attempt to Destroy both Valor Drop Ships before their Technology Spreads, Little did they Know that it has already been done. 'Battle Of Rachel' The Battle Of Rachel was the period of time in the MoonWalker's invasion Of Nevada, where the invasion force pushed into the Heart Of The Nevada Desert. Occurring 1 Month after The Capturing Of Princess Hera, and the Insertion of Both New Harrison and Aura. The City Fell 4 Days Later, and Forced the 2nd Rookies Into Retreat. The 2nd Rookies were beaten back several times while trying to retake control The City. Things however Changed After Japan Has Arrived In Nevada With Reinforcements, and both were Determined To Retake Rachel. In the early hours of the battle, A Valor Drop Ship was Shot Down behind Enemy Lines, and was Taken as Prisoner. of the 2nd Rookies, now Being led by Hazzar husiki, was Ordered by Prince Beji To Rescue the Valor Pilots before they can be Shot by the MoonWalker's in Downtown Rachel. After repelling Multiple Amounts Off MoonWalker Attackers Including Hell Tanks, joined a convoy of Hover Cars and New Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicles. The convoy proceeded to Nixon Street where they were to Hold back Many Numbers Of MoonWalker Attacks At A Parking Structure until Reinforcements can arrive. Assisted by a Dragon APC providing fire support, the team destroys two MoonWalker anti-aircraft positions that were threatening the Japanese Air Invasion Of Rachel, while the other 14 Around the City were Destroyed one at a time by other Teams. Unfortunately the Parking Structure was later Breached forcing the2nd Rookies to Abandon their Post and Flee to their Secondary Location At New Standford Street, the Heart Of Rachel. After destroying two RAW Missile Tanks, they provide fire support for the Invasion Fight site at the Rachel's Main Governors Office. Accomplishing the task, the team heads to the roof In an attempt to escape the MoonWalker Counter attack, where they are extracted by a U-42 Transport Ship. The 2nd Rookies fires on several fortified MoonWalker positions with the U-42 Turrets before they are ordered to pull out of the city by U.S. command. The Transport is shot down by A DJ Hidden among the Ruins, crashing on the street. The team is saved from advancing MoonWalker forces by A Japanese Counter Attack that smashed through the City streets and Finally to the Downtown area. The team moves to the The Governors Building , where the remainder of U.S. forces are assaulting the MoonWalker's position inside. Japanese Fighter Bombers continued to Bombard the MoonWalkers reducing half of their Strength Into Scrap. A team than moves inside and eliminates all MoonWalker forces. The 2nd Rookies then fight begin to fight their way to the Roof after they Managed to Clear the Remaining MoonWalkers inside. While on the way to the roof of the Governors Office They pop the green flares as they are Seen seen across the city, showing that the city is back in American control. Thanks to the Help Of the J.S.D.F. Rivera Federation Last Stand At Desert Arrow Rescuing Of Princess Hera 'Arrow Heights' Following The MoonWalkers Defeat At Rachel, after The 2nd Rookies received Reinforcements By The J.S.D.F. Military, they Pulled back and tightened their Perimeter around Arrow Heights Waiting On a number of Trenches and Mountain Pill Boxes. The War Clashed Once again On The Fields Of Lincoln Where A Large Japanese Invasion Was Smashing Through the Western and Southern MoonWalker Defenses, but were later forced to flee due to Artillery. The J.S.P.D Launch a second Attempt in the Attack but again were forced to Retreat due to the heavy lost of their Heavy Armor. The 2nd Rookies However had a Trick of their own and have Sent Scouts to Infiltrate the R. Territory. They managed to Seek Out a Weakness In the MoonWalker's Lines and Began to hit them In the Northern and Southern Flanks, causing a great immensity of Confusion and Deseray amongst the Rivera Federation Forces. Thanks to the Help of the Spies Both the Rookies and the Japanese Military finally manage to break through the MoonWalker Lines at Lincoln Fields and began to overrun the Trenches one at a time. The MoonWalkers began to Flee back to the West where they were Just A Few miles away from Desert Arrow. FS7 Lines Smashed Enraged of their Immediate attack, and the Rescuing of Princess Hera, Princess Ura Jorana orders N.D.H.R. To Launch a full Scale Offensive on the Japanese Forces while she dealt with the 2nd Rookie Division On the West. Immediately taking action N.D.H.R. began his Offensive On The Japanese Southern Flank catching them completely off guard and costing them many Loses. As the Sun began to Rise the Battle Continued to last, but The Japanese was later recovered by Reinforcements and forced the MoonWalkers to retreat once again, causing N.D.H.R. to Flee back to Princess Ura. However worrying about the Flanks the Japanese sent the 2nd Rookies to deal with the Arrow while they Would Defend their Flanks If another attack should occur. With The Desert Arrow Hanger Door only 30 Feet away, the 2nd Rookies began to hammer their way up to the Desert arrow, but were later pinned down by Rivera Federation Auto MG.42 Nests on the High Ground. At around 6:00am. New Harrison, Hera and Ura Jorna, managed to Open The Desert Arrow Doors finally allowing the Pinned down 2nd Rookies to Breach the MoonWaker's Defenses, and allowing them to enter the Base. Attack On The Desert Arrow Brutally Desperate And Angry as she Saw The 2nd Rookie Divisions Invading her Base, Princess Ura Jorana Orders N.D.H.R. To Use the M.T.C. On all of the 250 Infantry Units that Reploid has Developed for an attempt to repel the 2nd Rookie Attack and throw them back out into the Desert. Following the Orders of his adopted mother N.D.H.R. Places on the M.T.C. Helmet and Activates His Side of the 250 Infantry Units, but would take sometime due to the fact of the Doors being shut. As the 2nd Rookies began to Break through the Hangers Defenses and Forcing half Of the MoonWalkers into Retreat including a grand total of 4 Strikers that were Stationed On the Vehicle lifts, 2nd Rookie Field Commander Hazzar husiki says the Following, "We've got em on the Run, We've gained Half of their Hanger, Keep the Pressure On em!" More Soldiers for the 2nd Rookies later entered the Hanger now Outnumbering the MoonWalkers Inside, but just as they were gaining the upper hand, Doors to their Right Opens and 150 MoonWalker Infantry Units Marched Into the Room, but as Andrew was firing upon them his Lasers were Useless for they were the ones that have been isolated with the M.T.C. "Hazzar I Can' Touch Em!!" Yelled Andrew as the 2nd Rookie's Golden Laser's just Ricocheted off the MoonWalkers like nothing, With N.D.H.R. looking humbly and Evilly Amused at the Situation and continues to move his head from left to right to keep control of the FS7 Forces. Heavily Outnumbered and Under Fired the 2nd Rookies began to Fall Back behind anything that they can use in the Hangers to repulse the Federation Strike 7's Dark Purple Blasts. As the Fighting occurred in the main Hanger area, Aura Jorana, New Harrison, and Hera, made their way towards the Source where The M.T.C. Was being operated from, but later came into contact with Reploid, who nearly kills them but gets distracted by Samurai Veteran Hosku Gordon. His Battle with Reploid allows the others to Escape to find the Lab. The 2nd Rookies Back in the Hanger Despite being heavily Outnumbered continued to stand their ground receiving fire from all over the Place. Until At of Nowhere a Newly Developed High Speed A.T.C. Assault Tank one that the MoonWalkers have missed during their attack On Hoover Region, managed to enter the Hanger drawing a large portion of the MoonWalkers Away from the 2nd Rookies, and to the other side of the Hanger, allowing the 2nd Rookies to enter new Positions For cover, due to the fact of their Old Area being so badly Shot up from Laser fire. N.D.H.R. Later focuses Mostly on the Tank but still eyes the 2nd Rookies, allowing both to be Overrun, The A.T.C. Assault Tank, is later Disabled due to Too much Laser fire and was silenced until it can be Repaired, by Horace Bowser. Finally managing to make it to Ura Jorana's Lab Aura Comes into contact with her Evil Sister who orders Her men to deal with her sister, for she replied this an I Quote, "I Have other matters to attend to..." Which meant that she was going back to the Hanger in order to aide her Son, against the 2nd Rookies. A Fight later breaks up in the lab between The team and The MoonWalkers, but the Team Seemed to gain the upper Hand, and Destroy the MoonWalkers, only to discover that the helmets are already in use, and rush quickly after Ura back towards the Hanger. Horace after Dogging Many Laser Blasts, finally managed to get the tank working again after some time, allowing Joe Hire to Get moving again, forcing N.D.H.R. to focus on the Tank again. He later turns To see His mother Place on her Helmet and gains control of her Half of the MoonWalkers, allowing the both too get the upper hand once again against the 2nd Rookie Division. With Causalities Mounting and The Weapons Energy Cores Depleting, Some of the 2nd Soldiers began to Run Only to wind up being shot in the Back by the Advancing MoonWalkers. However, Harrison was the first to enter the Hanger and Notices, H.D.H.R. and says the Following "New Dark Harrison..." N.D.H.R. Is forced to turn away from the Battlefield to look up at New Harrison as he Replies the Following. "New Harrison! So At Last We Meet in The Hands Of Battle!"' "I'm Calling You Out N.D.H. Down and Dirty Up Close In Personal..." New Harrison Replied Whirling His Double Blades around. "What! A Challenge Too Personal Combat?!" N.D.H.R. Replied, "Exactly, With More Mercy" New Harrison Said For Final Words as he Blasts towards N.D.H.R. as he replies, "Non Taken!" A Fight later erupts between New Harrison Rivera And New Dark Harrison Rivera, Causing N.D.H.R.'s Half of the MoonWalkers To Become Distracted by the Where A bouts of his Movements. Knowing that her son is in danger a very enraged, Ura Is about To Fire a Brain Blast in at New Harrison in an attempt to get him away from H.D.H.R. But is hit on her back, causing her Blast to Fire Downwards, She Turns to See an Enraged Aura, as she strikes her across the Face. With both M.T.C. Operators Distracted the Once Invisible MoonWalkers were now at last starting to Receive Heavy Loses. Using this As their Upper hand The Remains of the 2nd Rookies Surge Forward finally Crushing The MoonWalkers, and Over Run the Entire First Floor of the Hanger. Ura herself was later overpowered by Aura, and as Aura was about to Finish her off she unleashes A Gas Bomb too the Ground allowing her to escape. The MoonWalkers, now Overrun, began To Evacuate the Desert Arrow, knowing that the Nevada Campaign was Lost, but Ura had one more plan In mind, the 2 M.T.C. Valor Drop Ships that they stole 4 Months Ago, While N.D.H.R. Was still Sprawling with New Harrison, Princess Ura, later Returns to him with the Valor Drop Ships and later Retrieves N.D.H.R. Flying Away, with New Harrison, firing upon them. By Using the Valor Drop Ships they Managed To Tear Half Of the 2nd Rookie Division Too Ribbons but were Later Under Fire by Horace and Joe In the A.T.C. Both Battle the A.T.C. But It's speed managed to Outrun even the Both of the Valors. Reploid and Hosuku, continue to Fight throughout the Base, but Reploid was later Heavily Damaged by the Sword Of Jorna, Allowing Hosuku, To Escape his Tsunami Attack. After Retrieving Too Much Damage from the A.T.C., N.D.H.R.'s Valor Drop Ship Fell Outta of the Sky Causing Him to Jump Aboard his Mother's As his fell into the Ravine Below. Realizing the Situation Was Hopeless Ura Ordered The MoonWalkers, Too Abandoned the Desert Arrow, which was already being done.